Heathens
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Pertemuan pertama dengannya memberikan kesan yang begitu mendalam. Dinginnya membuat Law begitu membencinya. Namun mereka bertemu kembali. Perubahan sikap Robin total membuat Law merasa dipermainkan. LawBin, selayang ZorBin, mengusahakan SanNa dan LuHan. Sementara rating T dulu, siap-siap Lemon nanti.


Haloha, minna-saan ^_^

Ane sudah lama ingin membuat pairing ini lagi, jadi baru sekarang terwujud deh. Sebenarnya perbedaan umur Law dan Robin itu 7 tahun, tapi disini ane bikinnya beda 3 tahun aja. Waktu pertemuan pertama mereka di ff ini adalah ketika Law berusia 10 tahun (inget aja tampangnya waktu sama Rosinante) dan ketika Robin berusia 13 tahun (inget wajahnya saat kabur dari Ohara).

Seperti biasa, kalau banyak yang suka akan dilanjutin. Silakan tinggalkan komentar kalian ya. Baik flame ataupun pujian, akan ane terima dengan senang hati.

Desclaimer : Eichiiro Oda is the Owner 3

 **.**

 **.**

" **Heathens"**

Chapter 1/?

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat.

Angin begitu kencang, petir menyambar kesegala penjuru. Kapal yang tidak terlalu besaritu terombang-ambing kian kemari. Ombak pun tidak bersahabat. Gelombang besar bertubi-tubi menghantam badan kapal dan tak sesekali membanjiri Dek. Para kru disibukkan dengan menimba air itu keluar. Beberapa orang membantu menurunkan layar berlambangkan Marine tersebut, mengingat bahaya akan angin besar yang kapan saja bisa membalikkan seisi kapal.

"Cepat timba air itu keluar kalau kalian tidak ingin tenggelam disini!" seseorang berteriak membangkitkan semangat kru yang mulai lelah. "Siap, Aokiji-saaan!" namun mereka tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menjawab perintah laki-laki yang berpangkat Admiral itu. Karena sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berlayar, tak ada cuaca yang tidak bisa mereka taklukkan. Walaupun kapal mereka tidaklah besar, namun keyakinan mereka kepada Kapten kapal sangatlah kuat.

Admiral Aokiji memperhatikan seisi kapal, para anak buahnya terlihat sibuk. Ia pun berbalik dan masuk ke ruang penyimpanan kapal. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan disana. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kotak di ujung ruangan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari dalamnya. Suara itu,

KREK

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu membuka kotak tersebut, dari dalamnya muncullah seorang anak, berkulit hitam manis, hidung mancung dan rambut berwarna raven. Melihat Aokiji membuka tempat persembunyiannya, mata anak gadis itu terbelalak dan tangisnya terhenti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terisak, ingusnya keluar dan tubuhnya tak henti bergetar. Aokiji yang melihatnya ketakutan mengusap rambut anak itu lembut. "Kau tidak perlu takut. Kalau aku jahat, aku pasti sudah menendangmu dari tadi." Aokiji teringat saat ia menyadari anak kecil itu berlari keluar dari ledakan _Baroque Works_ dan menyelinap di dalam kotak persediaan makanan Marine.

"Ke, kenapa?" gadis itu bertanya dalam isak tangis, sekuat apapun ia menahan, air mata itu tetap bercucuran deras. Ia menyekanya berkali-kali namun memang air mata itu tak tahu henti. "Siapa namamu?" Aokiji tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gadis kecil itu dari dalam kotak.

"Aaaaaa." Anak itu kaget dan menatap Aokiji dalam diam. Berusaha mencari kebenaran di sorot mata laki-laki berambut afro itu. Apakah ia layak dipercaya? Apakah ia tidak akan membunuhnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepala gadis kecil itu. Namun seolah mampu mendengarnya, pria itu tersenyum. "Aku Aokiji, salah satu Admiral Angkatan Laut. Aku ingin tahu, siapa namamu? Karna mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku."

Sontak mata gadis itu terbelalak. Apa yang barusan dikatakan pria itu bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Tidak diduga dan begitu bergejolak. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tiba-tiba mengatakan akan menjadikannya anaknya? Setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh kelompoknya terhadap negerinya. Tapi entah bagaimana, gadis cilik itu mempercayainya. Ia memang membutuhkannya, seseorang yang mampu menampungnya yang kini bahkan tidak mempunyai Ibu.

"A, aku, namaku Robin. Nico Robin." Gadis bernama Robin itu menunduk membendung haru, namun tak bertahan lama, tangisnya pun pecah sesaat ia menyebut nama itu. "Huuaaaaa!"

Nama yang diberikan oleh ibu yang paling dicintainya. Bayangan akan saat-saat terakhir ibunya pergi untuk selama-lamanya menghantui pikirannya dan membuatnya tiada henti marah, menyesal dan benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Aokiji hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia memeluk gadis kecil yang rapuh itu. Suara petir menggelegar menutupi ratapan kesedihannya. Pulau asal kelahirannya baru saja dimusnahkan oleh Pemerintah. Tiada yang selamat. Hanya ia yang mampu berlari keluar dan menyelinap diantara ledakan yang membabi buta. Meratakan seluruh tanah diatas kobaran api, meleburkan pulau dengan beratus penduduk termasuk semua orang yang disayanginya.

" _Sayonara, Ohara."_

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang bocah laki-laki tampak tengah serius membaca buku. Sudah sedari tadi ibunya memanggil, namun ia mengabaikannya. Karena tiada yang bisa mengganggunya apabila ia sudah tertarik pada sesuatu.

"Onii-chan, ibu memanggil dari tadi." Seorang anak perempuan datang menarik ujung baju anak laki-laki itu. Ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerling bocah berambut kuncir dua itu. "Iiikh, jangan menggangguku." ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam, yang mana sontak membuat anak perempuan itu menangis.

"Ibuuuu! Onii-chan jahaaattt!" rengeknya berlari meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

"Law! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lamy?!" terdengarlah suara sang ibu dari ruangan tamu. Law berdecak kesal. "Merepotkan sekali!" keluhnya turun dari kursi dan menghampiri ibunya itu.

"Ada apa sih, bu?" terdengar nada kekesalan disana. Tampaklah Lamy sedang menangis di pelukan ibunya. "Law, kau tidak boleh begitu. Lamy itu kan adikmu. Sudah seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya, bukan malah membuatnya menangis." tegur ibu Trafalgar membelai kepala anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Siapa suruh dia menggangguku?" rungut Law tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah, sudah. Kamu anterin gih tasnya Ayah. Sepertinya dia lupa membawanya tadi karena tergesa-gesa."

"Apa? Mengantar tas Ayah? Ibu, aku males ke Rumah sakit itu, bu." protes Law membuat ibunya tersenyum. "Iya, Law. Ibu tau. Tapi gimana kamu mau jadi Dokter kalau ke Rumah sakit males? Emangnya Dokter kerjanya dimana kalau tidak di Rumah sakit?" ucap ibunya menasehati. Law hanya bisa berpangku tangan. Ya, ibunya memang sangat lembut dan hampir tidak pernah marah, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan ibunya itu sekalipun.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Law memungut tas ayahnya dan berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Rumah sakit, Law segera menghampiri ruangan ayahnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia hanya ingin menaruh tas itu dan kembali pulang. Begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan kerja sang ayah, sesosok anak perempuan mengalihkan perhatiannya. _"Siapa?"_ batinnya masih berdiri di daun pintu. Anak itu menyadari kedatangannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Pandangan keduanya pun bertemu dan saling menatap dalam diam, mengeksplorasi bola mata masing-masing.

"Wah, kau datang ya, anak nakal." Sebuah suara membuyarkan pandangan itu. Keduanya kini menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampaklah seorang pria dengan jubah putih menyerupai Dokter berdiri dibelakang Law.

"Ayah, siapa dia?" tanya Law penasaran. Pria yang tak lain adalah tuan Trafalgar itu tersenyum. "Masuklah, Law. Kenalkan, dia Robin. Anaknya sahabat ayah. Dan Robin, ini anak saya, Law." Tuan Trafalgar mencoba mengenalkan kedua bocah yang memiliki perbedaan usia 3 tahun itu. Robin hanya diam menatap Law, begitupun dengan Law yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Mulai hari ini Robin akan dirawat disini. Walaupun kalian tidak sebaya, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau sering main kesini, Law. Agar Robin punya teman dan proses penyembuhannya berjalan lebih cepat."

"Penyembuhan? Memangnya dia sakit apa, Ayah?" potong Law penasaran, karena bagaimanapun ia melihatnya sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Tuan Trafalgar hanya tersenyum dan menarik Law ke sisi Robin. "Nah, mulai sekarang anggap saja kalian adalah saudara. Law harus menjaga kakakmu dengan baik ya."

"Nanni? Lamy saja sudah merepotkanku, apalagi ditambah satu lagi, ayah!" protes Law membuat Robin memangku kedua tangannya dan membuang muka ke jendela. Tampaklah disana bunga yang sedang berguguran bertebaran di udara. Ya, sekarang adalah musim semi. Semua terlihat berwarna-warni dan indah. Tapi entah kenapa malah bayangan kejadian itu yang selalu muncul dalam ingatannya. Ya, kejadian saat ibu dan semua orang di kampung halamannya dibumi hanguskan dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, bagaimanapun ia merasa begitu sedih dan ingin menangis. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menangis lagi. Air mata itu seakan hilang, terisakpun tidak bisa. Hatinya kini tlah beku. Law yang menyadarinya hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Tuan Trafalgar segera mencolek dan mengkode Law agar bersikap baik padanya.

"Ano," Law melangkah menghampiri Robin. "Namaku Trafalgar Law. Namamu siapa tadi?" Law mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Robin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Law mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. Tuan Trafalgar yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Law masih tersenyum menunggu Robin membalas jabatan tangannya. Robinpun mengerutkan alisnya dan tiba-tiba menepis tangan Law, "Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku."

DEG

Sontak Law merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia terpaku dingin. Gadis itu, Ucapannya benar-benar dingin dan seakan menusuknya tepat di jantung. Law dibuatnya terpaku sementara Robin berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Kini Law sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun dan sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA. Ia masih tetap sekolah di sekolahnya yang dulu, di komplek sekolah White Town yang memiliki tingkat SD sampai SMA. Sedangkan Robin sudah kuliah mengambil jurusan _Archeology_ di Universitas White Town. Selama 7 tahun ini Robin tinggal dan diasuh oleh keluarga Law, berhubung ayahnya, Aokiji sibuk berlayar di lautan. Aokiji berjanji akan membiarkan Robin tinggal sendirian disaat nanti usianya sudah 20 tahun. Robin sangat menantikan itu, karena ia ingin hidup sendirian. Bukan karna keluarga Trafalgar tidak baik padanya, namun ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Terlebih ia tidak enak hati, sejak kedatangannya, Law memilih tinggal di Asrama sekolahnya. Sepertinya Law menghindari Robin sampai-sampai ia tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sampai saat sekarang, setelah 7 tahun kemudian. Ya, tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi. Karena tahun ini ia akan segera genap berusia 20 tahun. Tinggal menunggu 1 bulan lagi.

"Robin," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Robin. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak disana ibu Trafalgar menghampirinya. "Ya, Oba-chan?"

"Robin, bulan besok kan ulang tahunmu. Ayo kita pergi cari dress untuk ulang tahunmu." ajak ibu Trafalgar membuat Robin tersenyum, "Tidak usah, Oba-chan. Aku kan sudah besar, tidak perlu merayakan ulang tahun lagi."

"Tidak! Onee-chan kan mau pindah setelah ulang tahun nanti. Jadi kita harus merayakan ulang tahun Onee-chan, dong." timpal Lamy ngotot berlari memeluk Robin yang tengah duduk di sofa. Robin hanya tersenyum dibuatnya. Ya, hubungan Robin dan Lamy sangatlah dekat, karena gadis berambut raven itu akan selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Lamy, tidak seperti kakak kandungnya, Law. Yang bahkan diajak mengobrol saja tidak mau.

"Baiklah. Kalau gitu, ayo." Robin pun menerima tawaran tersebut.

Di sepanjang jalan, Lamy tiada henti memeluk Robin dan bercerita penuh semangat dengannya. Ibu Trafalgar pun ikut tertawa mendengar cerita anak gadisnya itu. Tiba-tiba Lamy teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh ya, bu. Selagi libur, kita mampir ke tempat Onii-chan, yuk."

"Wah, benar juga. Sudah hampir 7 tahun Law tidak pernah pulang. Hanya kita yang menghampirinya. Anak nakal itu memang tidak pernah berubah, ya."

"Benar, bu. Dia itu jahat banget. Sejak Robin Onee-chan datang, ia memilih tinggal di Asrama sekolahnya itu. Robin Onee-chan hanya pernah bertemu dengan Law Onii-chan sekali, kan?" ucap Lamy diiringi anggukan Robin. "Iya sih, dipikir-pikir aku cuma sekali bertemu Law. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami." jawab Robin menaruh tangan didagunya teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Law dulu.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kita ke tempat Law saja. Aku akan membawa anak nakal itu pulang." ucap ibu Trafalgar membanting stir menuju sekolah anak bujangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan telah tiba. Suasana di Asrama masih terbilang ramai, karena persiapan kepulangan akan dilakukan hari ini. Disaat teman-temannya sibuk mem-packing barang-barang mereka, Law malah terlihat yang paling santai. Ia hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sepertinya ia terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

"Oi, Law. Kau tidak akan pulang lagi ya?" tanya seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Begitulah." Law hanya menjawab dengan enteng.

"Aneh sekali. Tiap liburan tidak pernah pulang. Apa kau tidak menyukai keluargamu?" timpal seseorang berambut kuning ikut mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Entahlah. Kau tidak usah memikirkanku." ucapnya kali ini berbalik memunggungi kawan sekamarnya itu. "Tsk! Baka Yaro!" bentak laki-laki yang akrab dipanggil Sanji itu menendang tempat tidur Law dengan kakinya yang tonjang.

"Oi, Alis keriting! Jangan berisik!" timpal si rambut hijau, Zoro mulai mencari masalah.

"Apa? Siapa yang kau panggil alis keriting, Marimo?!" bentak Sanji dengan giginya yang runcing-runcing seperti hiu. "Tsk! Siapa pula yang kau panggil Marimo, hah?!" keduanya pun saling ngotot dan melemparkan _Death glare_ masing-masing. Law yang merasa terganggu bangkit dari tidurnya, ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar. Ya, begitulah. Kedua teman sekamarnya itu selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Kadang membuatnya kesal dan ingin menendang keduanya keluar, tapi bagaimana lagi, asrama bukan punya ayahnya, jadi ia hanya bisa menerimanya atau memilih pergi.

Law membuka pintu kamarnya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau?" ucap Law kaget. Yang mana membuat si Marimo dan Alis keriting menoleh ke arahnya. Spontan bola mata Sanji pun berubah berbentuk hati, kakinya menyerupai badai dan ia berlari menghampiri sosok yang tampak tidak kalah kaget itu. _"Baka."_ batin Zoro melihat tingkah musuh sekamarnya itu jijik dan berlalu keluar kamar.

"Mellorine~ Siapa dia Law? Kenalkan padaku, dong. Mellorine~" ucap Sanji meliuk-liuk seperti terbawa angin. Law hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari, Robin?" ujar Law membuat Sanji semakin meliuk-liuk.

"Uwaa~ jadi namanya Robin, ya? Cantik sekali~" Sanji tiada henti kagum dibuatnya. Ya, walaupun memang begitulah sikapnya ke semua wanita.

Robin tersenyum. "Temanmu lucu sekali, Law." ucapnya membuat Law ternganga. Shock. Ya, begitulah. Seingatnya gadis itu sangat dingin bahkan melebihi dinginnya es di Kutub Utara. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa bersikap selembut itu sekarang? Dan apa itu? Ia tersenyum? Law sungguh dibuatnya terpana, dan shock. Sementara Sanji sangat bahagia dan meraih tangan gadis itu, mencium tangannya sopan dan memperkenalkan diri layaknya seorang Pangeran.

"Namaku Vinsmoke Sanji. Aku adalah murid tata boga dan akan menjadi Koki masa depan. Sudah kewajibanku untuk melayani wanita cantik seperti kau, Robin-san." Lagi, Robin tersenyum dibuat oleh si alis keriting. Law terdiam, sungguh terlarut oleh wajah dingin Robin yang dulu sampai sekarang masih membekas di ingatannya. Wajah yang membuatnya tidak ingin pulang dan memilih tinggal di Asrama selama 7 tahun ini. Melewatkan hari-hari liburan bersama keluarganya dan berdiam diri disaat yang lainnya pulang. Tapi apa sekarang? Sekarang ia tersenyum bagaikan tidak pernah ada terjadi sesuatu dimasa lalu? Tidakkah puas gadis itu menyiksanya selama ini? Law mengepal erat tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia tiba-tiba menarik Robin ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu dan menyandarkan gadis itu ke dinding.

BRAKK

Robin kaget melihat sikap Law. Sanji yang ditinggal di luar tak kalah kaget dan langsung mendobrak pintu. "Oi, Law! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan Robin-san ku!" ia menggedor-gedor pintu sejadinya, bahkan tak sesekali menendangnya. Namun Law sudah mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Ia tidak menggubris, saat ini ia hanya ingin mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?" lirih Law menatap Robin marah dengan tangannya yang menopang dinding dan satunya menggenggam erat tangan Robin. "Ah, sakit, Law." erang Robin menyadari Law yang semakin kuat mengepal pergelangan tangannya. "Ku tanya apa maksudmu?!" bentak Law memukul dinding sehingga membuat Robin terbelalak.

"L, Law?" lirihnya sangat terkejut melihat sikap Law yang terlihat sangat marah dan diluar kendali itu.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesei juga chapter 1 nya. Baiklah minna-san, silakan di komen dan review ya. Ane sangat suka sekali pairing ini sekarang, ya walaupun ZoRobin masih dihati sih, tapi entah kenapa kesosweetan couple ini ngga kalah lho. Padahal cuma muncul dibeberapa arc tapi udah banyak aja momen mereka. Terutama yang paling terkenal itu momen dimana Robin nyelamatin Law dari Doflamingo. Ane yakin banyak yang ngeship dari sana. Padahal sebelumnya ane emang mau jodoh2in ni couple, sebelum pertemuan mereka ane juga udh pernah bikin fanfict tentang mereka, namun saat moment2 mereka muncul ane semakin excited dan ingin membuat ff ini. Padahal udah lama mau bikin, tapi apa daya sekarang udah sibuk.

Dan curcol dikit ya guys. Adakah yang menyukai Rosinante disini? Kalau ada ayo kita tos. Ane sungguh terharu dan mewek banget saat kematiannya. Oda itu sumpah kejam banget, setelah membangun karakter yang sangat dicintai, ia membunuhnya dengan kejar. Tapi ane ngga nyalahin Doffy, karena ane sangat mencintai kedua brother itu. Kapan-kapan ane bikin ff mereka juga. Oh ya, saat Robin nyelamatin Law itu, kalian liat ngga moment dimana Cavendish memberikan jaketnya ke Robin, lalu Law juga meyakinkan Robin untuk pergi duluan, wuaah~ triangle love disana. Ane juga suka robinxcavendish jadinya. Cavendish yang kayaknya mau ngelindungin Robin juga. Tapi Bartolomeo kayaknya lebih pantas buat Cavendish. Takut nanti Zoro kebanyakan rivalnya hahaha

Oh ya, ane juga suka banget sama couple Sabo x Koala lho. Silakan liat fanart mereka, aaa so sweet2 banget. Dan yang jelas, Sabo itu Ganteng Banget _ suka rambutnya itu lho. Dan tolonglah, ane bener-bener ngeship Sanji-Nami, terlebih Nami yang sekarang begitu mengkhawatirkan Sanji. OMG! *Udah kemana-mana nih hampir 1 chapter curcol aja

Oke, yang suka ff ini silakan komen dan like dan fav maksudnya. Pasti ane lanjutin lagi, karena sayang banget sama couple ini. Banyak banget malah fanart mereka di google, bikin ane makin baper. Ehehehe

Udah dulu ya, bye-bye.


End file.
